The Biostatistics and Information Systems Core for the Duke SPORE in Breast Cancer will support the statistical, bioinformatics and information systems needs of all projects and cores in the SPORE. The Core developed as a collaboration between Cancer Center Biostatistics and Cancer Center Information Systems (CCIS). Dr. Stephen L. George, Ph.D., Director of Cancer Center Biostatistics and Group Statistician for the CALGB and Kimberly Johnson, Director of Cancer Center Information Systems are Co-Directors of the Core. Dr. George will direct biostatistics initiatives in this area, while Ms. Johnson will direct information systems initiatives and assist Dr. George in administering the Core. CCIS falls under the administrative oversight of Dr. George within the Cancer Center. Additional staff for this Core includes statisticians and programmers dedicated to each project and core based on their area of expertise and past associations with individual projects. In addition to the core directors, partial support is requested for three statistical personnel (1.05 FTE total) and three information systems personnel (.75 FTE total). This core includes one half-time data manager, although funding for this position will be provided by institutional funds committed to the SPORE. This Core will provide assistance in the statistical analysis of clinical, pre-clinical and laboratory studies, as well as genetic investigations. In addition, the core will support the development of research database structures and data management activities. The Core will use existing computing infrastructure resources as an efficient means to support SPORE research. Resources available to this Core include 14 servers supported by CCIS, offering over 6GB of memory and 615 GB of disk space with multi-processing capabilities and a variety of software applications and compilers.